minecraft_modsmcfandomcom-20200213-history
OreSpawn
OreSpawn is a mod by TheyCallMeDanger that adds things like new weapons and bosses. It is often criticized and not included in major modpacks because of how many people see it as overpowered. They argue that OreSpawn removes the need to progress elsewhere in the modpack. Screenshots Items Weapons and Tools: Swords * Big Bertha: Deals 500 damage per hit and has long reach. * Emerald sword: Deals 10 attack damage. * Royal Guardian Sword: Deals 750 damage, and has long reach. * Ruby Sword: Deals 20 attack damage. * The Slice: A clone of Big Bertha but with longer reach. * The Ultimate Sword: Deals 40 damage, and comes with enchantements. Bows' * The Ultimate Bow: Rapidly shoots powerful arrows, and comes with enchantements. Special Weapons and Tools * Attitude Adjuster: Deals 60 damage, and makes a explosion filled with fire when swung. * Queen Battle Axe: Deals 666 damage, has long reach, and comes with enchantments. * Ultimate Fishing Rod: Used to fish in water and lava. Ore Drops: * Amethyst: Used to make Amethyst tools. * Ruby: Used to make ruby tools. * Titanium Nugget: Used to make Titanium Ingots. * Uranium Nugget: Used to make Uranium Ingots. 'Misc items' *Ancient Dried Ore Spawn Egg: Add a bucket to this to re-hydrate it to spawn a mob. *Ant nest: Spawn ants and termites Mobs ( not including boss ) *Ant(s) *Attack Squid *Baryonyx *Beaver *Bee *Birds *Bomb-omb *Butterflies *Camarasaurus *Cassowary *Cave Fisher *Chipmunk *Cliff Racer *Cloud Shark *Cows *Crab *Creeping Horror *Cricket *Cryolophosaurus *Cystal Urchin *Dragonflies *Dungeon Beast *Easter Bunny *Ender Knight *Ender Reaper *Fairy *Firefly *Flounder *Frog *Gazelle *Ghost *Ghost Skeleton *Gold Fish *Hydrolisc *Irukandji *Leaf Monster *Lizard *Lurking Terror *Mosquito *Moths *OreSpawn Coin *OreSpawn T-shirt *Ostrich *Peacock *Pointysaurus *The Prince *The Princess *Rat *Red Ant Robot *Robo(s) *Rotator *Rubber Ducky *Scorpion *Skate *Spider Driver & Spider Robot *Stink Bug *Stinky *Termite *Terrible Terror *Velocity Raptor *Whale *WTF? Bosses * Alien * Baby Dragon * Basilisk * Brutafly * Caterkiller * Cephedrome * Dragon * Mantis * T-Rex * Vortex * Mothra * Molenoid * Sea Viper * Sea Monster * Emperor Scorpion * Nightmare * The Kraken * Mobzilla * The King * The Queen * Alosaurus * Hammerhead * Hercules Beetle * Jeffery * Jumpy Bug * Kyuubi * Leonopteryx * Nastysaurus * Robo Pounder * Robo Sniper * Robo Warrior * Spit Bug * Trifid * The Ultimate King * Water Dragon * Worms Tamable: * Baby Dragon * Boyfriend * 'Camarasaures ' * Chipmunk * 'Dragon ' * 'Frog ' * 'Gazelle ' * 'Hydrolisc ' * 'Leonopteryx ' * Ostrich * 'The Prince ' * 'The Young Prince ' * 'The Young Adult Prince ' * 'The Princess ' * 'Red Ant Robot ' * 'Spider Robot ' * 'Stinky ' * 'Velocity Raptor ' * 'Water Dragon ' * 'WTF? ' * 'Girlfriend ' A Guild To Spawning and Defeating The Ultimate King You'll need Royal Guardian Armor, a VERY powerful sword from another mod, and courage, a LOT of courage. You need to grow the Young Adult Prince into The King, and grow him into The Ultimate King with diamond blocks, I do not recommend doing this if you want to keep The King. Keep in mind that you should only do this if you want a nearly impossible challenge. Screenshots Suggested Mods * ADvent of asension * DivineRPG OreSpawn Website www.orespawn.com Category:Swords Category:Orespawn Swords Category:Mods Category:TheyCallMeDanger's Mods Category:Orespawn